


The show must go on

by Kurowaza



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurowaza/pseuds/Kurowaza
Summary: Someone gives a game to Uni and Uni thinking it will help Noire relieve her stress gives it to her sister.





	The show must go on

One day, Uni was done with her work early and decided to take a stroll around Lastation, while lost in her thoughts someone called her out of nowhere.

“Hey miss, you seem a bit tired, are you interested in this game? It helps you relax after a stressful day of work, it works, really!”

Uni noticed the voice came from a suspicious vendor in an alleyway next to her. “I’m not really stressed, but I know someone that surely needs to relax a little.” She was mildly curious. “I’m not sure I can trust you though, aren’t you trying to trick me?”

“No! Of course not! Let’s make a deal, I have this demo version.” The vendor pulled out a game that pretty much looked the same as the original. “I can let you test it for free, if you don’t like it just give it back, if you do then you can buy the full version.”

“Free, huh?” She pondered for a second. “Okay, I have nothing to lose.”

Uni agreed and took the game then left the alleyway.

“That was easy.”

###### 

After returning to the basilicom, Uni wanted to chat with Nepgear, so she gave the game to Noire, the person she knows works the hardest of all the CPUs, and returned to her room.

Noire started playing the game after she was done with her work and it seemed to be some kind of rhythm game, but she wasn’t sure how a game like this was supposed to help you relax because every time she missed a beat the game punished you by making a hazard rainbow colored spiral in the center of the screen bigger and bigger, if anything she was getting more stressed. Even if she tried to play with the max volume of her TV to not miss any beat, eventually the whole TV screen ended covered in spirals with very pretty colors.

Then a voice in the game suddenly started talking. “Listen to my voice and relax, you want to relax, right? Just look, look at these pretty, pretty colors.”

“Huh? What's going on? What is this?” Noire was freaked out by the sudden change in mood from the game.

“Keep looking at the screen, you're going to fall into a deep, deep trance while looking at these pretty colors.”

But Noire looked away. “N-no! Is this some kind of brainwashing device? I'm not falling for it that easily!”

A creepy distorted music started playing from the game, very loud it could be heard in the whole room because of the volume Noire was playing.

“You can't run away, can't escape now. You're not hypnotized yet but this song sends a command to the muscles in your body that keeps you standing in place and orders you to look at the colorful spirals on the screen.”

Because of the music, Noire's body moved automatically, making her stand in place and look at the spirals on the screen. She tried to fight it, but to no avail. “W-what's going on? I can't move my body! Uni, someone, get me out of this!”

Uni noticed the creepy loud music from her room and went to check on Noire, she wonders if that's from the game she gave Noire, the music was so loud she couldn't hear what Noire was trying to say, but suddenly her body stopped responding and forcefully looked at the screen. Then the voice started talking again louder than the music.

“You're helpless, the only thing you can do is fall into a deep, deep trance while looking at these pretty, pretty colors.”

“U-Uni... help... pretty… colors… pretty…” Within her last words, Noire falls into a trance, with her eyes turning into colorful spirals.

Uni felt her body no longer in her control from the song, making her look at the spirals. “N-Noire, what's going on? W-what is this... game and why are these colors so beautiful…? I-is this... a trap...?” She tries to fight it, but to no avail, as she falls under, with her eyes turning into colorful spirals.

After a while the music stopped.

“Very well, listen to this because it's important, I'm going to implant a trigger in you that'll stay with you for life and there's nothing you can do to undo this, every time you hear the following phrase you'll fall into a deep trance with spiral in your eyes regardless of what you were doing. The phrase is-”

“Hey Noire! I came to play!” Neptune blasted into the room yelling louder than the voice in the game.

The game assumed they heard the correct trigger and shut itself down because it was done with its programming, but Neptune caught a glance of it before that happened.

“Hey, I saw this game on the news, Vert is having problems in her nation because it's being used to turn pretty girls into slaves to produce pirated games and do other stuff I can't say out loud. So it was finally ported to Lastation consoles, huh?”

Neptune took the game from the console and looked at the girls standing at attention with spirals in their eyes. “Good thing I found you first, right? So are you hypnotized and stuff?”

“Yes, mistress.” They replied in unison.

“Really? What if you’re pulling a prank on me, I have to test this with something you wouldn’t do unless you were hypnotized, let’s try with a classic: show me your panties.”

“Yes, mistress.” Noire and Uni lift their skirts, revealing their pure white panties with a tiny ribbon.

“Woah, it's true! This is amazing! Oh my, you girls are lewd! Nothing I haven’t seen before because you’re always flashing your cute and sexy underwear every time you do any attack while we’re doing quests, but I have to say holding up your skirts like that for me without any shame somehow makes it even sexier!” Neptune pondered for a second. “Actually, I have an idea! Uni stay like that and look directly towards me.” Neptune pulled out her phone and took a picture of Uni lifting her skirt. “I’m sure Nepgear will love this as her phone wallpaper.” She giggled a bit. “Now, what can I make you really do? I have some ideas, but first let's start with a question, what's the most embarrassing thing you can imagine to do right now that doesn’t involve sex?”

“Cosplaying, mistress.” Said Noire.

“Well, dancing in a provocative way, mistress.” Replied Uni.

“Let’s combine your ideas then, strip to your underwear while dancing sexily.”

“Yes, mistress.” Noire and Uni gave Neptune a strip show while stripping to their underwear and bra. First they took off their boots making sure to give a panty shot to Neptune while doing it, then Noire slowly took off her thigh highs while Uni removed her socks, Uni then removed her skirt bending over to flash her butt in front of Neptune’s face, but Noire took longer because she had to sexily remove her blue garter belt at the same time she bent over. Finger by finger they took off their gloves, but because of the amount of frilly clothes Noire has, Uni was topless sooner than her, so she just danced moving her hips from side to side while Noire finished undressing, this time bending over to show her juicy breasts.

Neptune thought for a second she was the one getting hypnotized this time, after a few seconds she reacted. “That was probably the best show I’ve ever seen in my life. I’m the luckiest girl alive!” Neptune would have thanked the gods if she wasn’t a goddess herself. “Okay Noire, go to your closet and pull out all the animal outfits and other fetishy cosplays you can find in there and place them in your bed.”

“As you wish, mistress.” Noire headed to her closet and retrieved the cosplays from it, then placed them on her bed.

“Now before we start with the cosplay, a question, who do you think has the best butt of everyone here?”

“Umm, Noire.” Replied Uni first.

But Noire took a bit more to answer. “Y-you, mistress.”

“Haha, I can’t believe while hypnotized you can still act like this, classic Noire.” She sighed to calm herself down. “Let’s do this Noire, you can do whatever you want with my butt, meanwhile Uni can do whatever she wants with Noire's butt, don't stop her Noire.”

Neptune lifted her skirt and bent over, prompting Noire to do the same. Then Noire slapped Neptune's butt.

“Hey, I’m not an M, or at least I think I’m not, I might become one if you keep slapping my butt.”

“Then I’ll slap you even harder, mistress.”

“That’s Nep’s abuse!” Tears almost came out of Neptune’s eyes. “What’s Uni doing anyway?”

“She is feeling my butt.”

And it was true, she looked over to see Uni feeling Noire's butt all over the place with her hands and face, whether it was sister curiosity or not-so-secret incestuous feelings she couldn’t tell from Uni’s hypnotized gaze.

“I have to record this.” Neptune pulled out her camera between slaps and started recording Uni’s hilarious actions. “Sometimes I think this girl wants my sister just because it’s morally wrong to date her own sister, hehe.”

Uni just planted her face in Noire’s butt and Neptune ended the video right there.

A few seconds later Noire was satisfied with her slaps and stopped. “My poor butt is all red now, so why I’m turned on?” Confused Nep is confused.

“Want me to keep going, mistress?”

“No thanks, I appreciate what you did, but now it's my turn, can't leave all the fun to you guys.”

Neptune had her way with both Noire and Uni's butts, she slapped them a few times, Noire stronger than Uni of course, and planted her face on both of them while feeling them with her hands for research purposes of course, to determine which one felt better, she noticed that while Uni’s butt is bigger and squishier. Noire’s butt has the perfect firmness and flexibility, not as big, but the size was almost designed for Neptune’s face.

“As much as I love how meaty and squishy your butts are, we have to move on. And with we I mean Noire and me because this is something Uni lacks, breasts!” Neptune almost lamented hypnotized Uni didn’t have any reactions. “Noire, let me suck your breasts.”

“With pleasure, mistress.” Noire lowered her bra a bit until her nipples were out in the open. She didn’t remove her bra because that wasn’t part of the command and she is a good slave that only does what her mistress orders her, of course!

Neptune proceeded to nibble like a baby on Noire’s nipples while groping Noire with her hands moving them in a circular motion. She lost track of time but eventually she stopped. “Damn, I almost wish we could produce milk, I would live of your breastfeeding if I could.”

“That would be nice, mistress.”

“Yeah…” Neptune sighed. “Depressing thoughts aside, hey Uni, record Noire and me doing this.”

Neptune repeated her sucking, this time with Uni recording using Neptune’s camera.

“Very well, now that I have a deep understanding of your bodies.” She corrected herself. “I mean of the body parts I was interested in, sorry Uni.” She giggled. “We can finally start the cosplay session! Hurrah! So Noire put on those fox ears and tail, and Uni put on these cat ears and tail.”

“Right away, mistress.” Noire puts on the fox ears and tail she found on her bed, while Uni puts on the cat ears and tail that Neptune gave her.

“Pose like a foxgirl and a catgirl, respectively!”

Noire expertly bends over a little and makes her hands like fox paws while making a smug face, while Uni who has no knowledge of otaku culture just tries to pose as if a lion could stand in two legs.

“This is too good! Time to take pictures.” Neptune pulled out her camera again and took pictures of her sexy slaves. “Just by looking at the pictures you can tell who actually knows what she’s doing, poor Uni is adorable.” After taking some more pics from different angles she said. “Okay, now you think you're a real fox and a real cat!”

Noire begins acting like a fox, while Uni begins acting like a cat, jumping around the whole room.

“Kon, Kon!” Repeated Noire while Uni “Nyaa, nyaa!” Almost sounded like an authentic meow.

This time Neptune took video of them crawling around the room, Noire moving her hips with her realistic fluffy tail from side to side, while Uni was trying to communicate like a cat. Which means Uni went to sniff Noire’s butt.

“That girl is thirsty, but this video is turning out great. I wish Noire’s tail was real, she’s doing her best at tempting me.” After Neptune hugged for a while Noire’s fox tail she said. “As sexy as you look in all fours, it’s time to move on to the next cosplay, you aren’t animals anymore.”

Noire and Uni stopped moving and just stood at attention while Neptune removed their animal parts, she always wanted to undress them at least once, and her heart wasn’t ready for another strip dance.

“Now put on the bunny ears and tail, and pose sexily while symmetrically docking!”

The two put on the bunny ears and tail they found among the cosplay props and tried to pose but Neptune noticed a flaw in her plan. “Okay, asymmetrical docking, are you really that small Uni?” She still took more pictures anyway. “Next hop around the room like bunnies.”

And the two hopped around like cute bunnies following one behind the other. “Pretty cute. Too bad bunnies don’t make any sound, they don’t, right?” Of course she couldn’t miss taking video of this too. “Now try to see who can jump higher on Noire's bed, do your best, then the loser has to… umm… lick my panties from the front while I have them on.” She just came up with that. “I’m not ready for full oral action with you girls, so just lick me through my panties, enter my skirt.”

The two jumped on Noire's bed to see who could jump higher. If they were in control of their actions Noire would have probably lose on purpose, but since they were ordered to do their best, Noire ended beating her sister, for the surprise of no one, her long legs give her extra strength.

“This was the perfect time for your comeback, Uni. Can you even beat your sister at anything? Besides having a bigger butt.” Uni was already on the floor in front of her. “I was hoping Noire would lose, but a little sister is fine too.”

Uni started licking, almost expertly Neptune noted, or maybe it’s because she never had anyone licking her down there, either way Uni’s bunny ears completely lift her skirt so she had the full area open for her to use her tongue all over. Neptune’s panties started getting wet, both from Uni’s saliva and her own juices. After Uni inserted her tongue as deep as she could through the panties, they became completely drenched, she wasn’t sure if she should ask Uni to drink those juices, but what she actually realized is that leaving Noire out is completely unfair. “Good job Uni, you can stop now.” Uni just looked up and gave her a smile, her face full of different fluids. “Now Noire come here, I’m gonna do the same thing to you.” Neptune could swear she saw for a second a smirk on Noire’s face. “Uni record us doing this.”

And so she did, Uni started recording. Noire had no skirt so Neptune had an easier time going all in, she applied what she just learned from Uni even though Uni shouldn’t have any experience either and rapidly drenched Noire’s panties with her saliva, though barely any juices managed to come out of Noire’s body because the hypnosis suppress their emotions including their arousal, still Neptune wasn’t gonna lose to some half assed TV screen hypnosis, so she used her tongue on Noire like the protagonist she is, she licked and licked all over the place until she was satisfied with the state of her underwear.

“You can stop recording now Uni, I can edit the video later to make it faster.” She really took too long, but she was done. “I wonder though, from where did you learn your technique Uni? How are you this good?”

“From all the lesbian porn I watch, mistress, in hopes to use it in Nepgear someday.”

“Yikes, I almost feel bad for making you do this to me, almost.” Neptune flinched a little. “Still thanks for that mental image, I’m torn between liking it or not because we’re talking about my sister here.” She almost missed Noire’s retorts that she can’t give now that she is hypnotized. “Anyway, these videos certainly are gonna be priceless later, but I just realized we’re going wrong in all of this, I was so excited about having two hypno slaves for myself that I forgot there is something we must do before we try to make orgasm each other, so my cute slaves please put on these maid outfits. Don't take off the bunny ears.”

“I obey, mistress.” The two removed their bunny tails and put on some maid outfits, different outfits because of the difference in their chest size. Uni was completely covered while Noire had a…

“Nice cleavage. Okay girls now you're gonna feed me like good maids, Noire, go to the kitchen and bring pudding, grapes, strawberries and other similar stuff. Tell me what else you brought.”

“Yes, mistress.” She bows and walks away already in the role of a maid.

“Sometimes I think she’s having fun with this.” Neptune looked at Noire’s legs while she left the room. “So Uni, I know Noire will enjoy feeding me, but will you?”

“To be honest, mistress, I rather feed Nepgear.”

“Understandable, so because of the good job you did with your tongue, you won’t have to feed me, but are you okay with feeding Noire?”

“I guess I am, mistress.”

Noire came back with the food. “I also got cookies and my favorite fruit as well.”

“Very well. So Noire sit on the floor.”

“Like this, mistress?”

“Perfect. Time for a lap pillow!” Neptune rests her head on Noire's lap. “Your thighs are definitely the best pillow.” Neptune giggled. “Uni here, take a video of Noire happily feeding me pudding, and Noire, do that.” Neptune enjoyed being feed pudding, while Uni recorded the video. “Say to the camera why you love feeding me.”

“I love feeding Neptune because I love her.” Noire smiled.

“I knew you could be honest, hypnosis is the best.” Neptune smiled too. “Now Uni feed Noire her favorite fruit while I take video from this angle.”

“Of course, mistress.” Uni fed Noire her favorite fruit, which are blueberries.

“Now Uni start recording again, Noire give me a cookie.” And they do just that. “I'm gonna put this cookie in my mouth, half of it out, bite the other half, Noire, and eat it.” She puts the cookie in her mouth and Noire takes the other half with her mouth and munches it. “It’s a bit of a shame that you can't blush at all, but it’s also great how you can do all of this without flinching.” Time for the main course. “Now Noire put a grape inside your mouth, but don't eat it.”

Noire puts the grape inside her mouth, but without eating it or swallowing it, it just moves around in her mouth, full of her saliva.

“Uni you better get a good angle for this. Now Noire feed me the grape with your mouth.” Neptune opens her lips a little, just enough for a grape to enter, and then their lips meet.

Neptune deepens the kiss for a good half minute before she pulls away.

“Just perfect. This is what we should have done first.” Neptune was in a bit of a daze. “Tell me how did my lips taste like?”

“Tasted like pudding, mistress.”

“Haha, I guess that's expected. Give me a second.” Neptune picked a bunch of blueberries and ate them. “Do you want to taste my lips again? They should taste different now.”

“I do, mistress.”

“Then go ahead kiss me again and tell me how much you like the taste.”

Noire kissed Neptune again, this time actually trying to kiss instead of just passing food from one mouth to the other. Meanwhile, Neptune makes sure to pass the taste of the blueberries.

After they ran out of air they pulled away. “I love this taste, mistress.”

“Alright.” She took a breath before continuing. “Now every time you feel tired or lonely while working, just remember this taste and you'll feel a lot better, got it?”

“Yes, mistress. Thank you, mistress.”

“That's enough sentimental Nep for now, let's finish this with a blast, but before that give me the camera Uni, that's enough recording for today.”

“Here, mistress.” She gave the camera back.

“There is too much fruit left and one pair of lips is still untouched, I’m sorry Uni that your first kiss won’t be Nepgear, but too be fair, you will never know and Noire’s lips are pretty great anyway, so now you two feed each other the strawberries with mouth-to-mouth, I won't record this part.” The slaves fed each other strawberries with mouth-to-mouth, trying to overpower and top each other a few times, what a pair of competitive sisters they are. “To finish this, Noire and Uni, take off the maid outfits, you don’t need to dance this time, then hide all your clothes in Noire's closet and cover them with the cosplay outfits, then transform in your HDD forms take off your clothes again and this time hide them in Uni’s closet, fly fast so nobody in the basilicom spots you, then come back.”

“Yes, mistress.” They replied in unison one final time. They hid all their clothes in Noire’s closet and with the cosplay outfits above them. Then they transformed.

“I was a bit scared the hypnosis would undo itself if you transformed, good thing this was high quality colorful spiral hypnosis.” She gave a thumbs up while the two stripped themselves to their underwear and bras in their HDD forms. “I'll never get tired of you stripping.” They hid their HDD clothes in Uni’s closet while flying quickly to avoid being spotted, then they returned. “I have to feel Black Heart breasts before we finish.” Neptune played around with those balloons, she realized they were similar to her Purple Heart form, so she transformed for a second just to try some symmetrical docking and compare them properly, they weren’t as big as hers, but the size was perfect for her hands and the roundness gave them a certain plump that was just so pleasant to hold, holding Black Heart breasts was like the ultimate satisfaction.

And they were all hers, all hers. She couldn’t help but just kiss those breasts. Then she transformed back. “Your body is a piece of art, but to pull this final prank you girls have to transform back.” The two transformed back, standing in the middle of the room. “It's almost over, now Uni grab Noire's breasts with each hand, firmly grasp them. And Noire put your hands behind your back.”

“Gladly, mistress.” Uni groped Noire’s breasts with each hand grasping them firmly, while Noire put her hands behind her back.

“Now let me quickly tie these.” Neptune tied Noire's wrists with one of Uni's ribbons and Uni’s wrists tangling them around Noire’s bra with the other one. “Time for the final command for today, I'm gonna walk out of the room and listen to your reactions from outside, but you won't realize I'm there no matter how much I laugh, when I walk out of the room you two wake up in this position.” And then she exits the room.

Instantly Noire and Uni awakened from their trance.

“H-huh...?” Immediately the first thing Uni noticed was the position of her hands, but she couldn’t move them.

“What the hell just happened?! W-what the?! Why are we half naked and tied up by your ribbons?! Uni! Did you…” Noire blushed at the implications of what her sister might have done.

“Don’t blame me! I dind’t do anything!” Uni cried out while blushing. “It was that game! The last thing I remember was me giving you that game as a gift.”

“I remember that too... something's not right with that game.”

“I think someone may be trying to set us up with that game!”

“Well, whoever's responsible for this, show yourself!”

The two struggled to break free from their ribbons.

“Hahaha, this is gold, Noire is so shocked she doesn’t even realize Uni is groping her.” Neptune couldn't stop laughing. “3, 2, 1…”

“Ah! Uni, stop grabbing my breasts!”

“I'm sorry, I can't move my hands! These ribbons are tied up to my wrists with your bra!”

“Then at least stop blushing you make me think you’re getting turned on!”

“I can’t help it, you feel too good sister!” Uni stopped for a second when she realized what she just yelled, so she just looked away. “And you’re the one that has her panties drenched.”

“What?” Noire just realized she was too busy caring about other things to notice that. “This isn’t sweat, right?”

Uni looked at Noire’s underwear and somehow blushed harder. “It doesn’t seem to be.”

Noire just stayed silent, she didn’t know what to say.

“Man, things are getting awkward. I doubt they will ever realize Uni's ribbons disappear when she goes HDD, they need some help.” Neptune walks into the room. “Hey girls, whatcha doin'? Did Uni finally snapped and went for the incest route? You seem to be enjoying it Noire.”

“Neptune! Shut up and get us out of here!” Noire was so embarrassed she couldn’t explain the situation, so Uni did it.

“Someone unexpectedly gave me a weird game, I gave it to Noire and when I got here to check on her everything went black all of a sudden, and suddenly I was marrying Nepgear, I was so happy…” Uni interrupted herself. “I mean, everything went black, nothing enjoyable happened, yeah nothing, and then we woke up, we found ourselves tied up with my ribbons.” Noire would have facepalmed if she could.

“I see, but Noire, are you sure you can handle my hands getting so close to your breasts?” Noire just blushed harder and looked away without replying. “Uni, why don't you transform? You don't have ribbons when you go HDD.”

“Oh that’s true.” Uni finally realized, so she transformed. “I’m free!” Then she looked down. “Wha-, why are my clothes gone in HDD too?” She tried to cover herself with her hands.

“Isn’t it a bit too late to do that?” Neptune sweatdropped. “Noire, try transforming too just to check.”

And so she did. “Hey my clothes are gone too, but at least my underwear isn’t wet anymore.”

“Aren’t you a bit embarrassed?” Neptune asked.

“After what just happened there is nothing that can embarrass me anymore.” Black Heart replied confidently closing her eyes.

Neptune just went and slapped her butt. Then she ran away.

Black Heart couldn’t help but blush. “Come back here, Neptune! I’m gonna kill you!”

“I’d love to stay, but I have some things to edit, good luck with finding your clothes and who made that game!”

They eventually found their clothes and the game was gone so they didn’t have any method to trace the responsible for this mess.

==The next day==

Noire was finishing with her paperwork for the day, for some reason she remembered a peculiar taste a few times that day, she really liked it even though she didn't know why, she knew it was close to blueberries with something else added in. Anyway, she realized Lastation shares suddenly shot up that day, probably thanks to all the effort she puts in her work. Suddenly Uni ran into her room and showed Noire a video of the two of them doing weird animal acts in their underwear, it ended with Uni sniffing her butt, she was so shocked she didn't realize the video already had one million views, but it wasn't over, the next video had them in maid outfits with Neptune in them, it easily had the double of views and the video finished with her saying she loves Neptune and kissing her.

Now it was clear to her this was the real reason her shares went up.

“W-what the hell is this?! Why did we do such things like these? H-how did these get so many views!? And why is Neptune there?”

“I don't know, but someone recorded this. A lot of people are really into our acts in this, especially our people in Lastation. Someone's trying to make us embarrassed of ourselves to keep us from stopping them.”

“Either that or they are using the fact that our shares are going up to make us think this isn’t bad.”

“But it gets bad.” After looking at those videos Uni lost her sense of shame, so she logged in to her porn account in front of Noire and showed her the videos of she breastfeeding Neptune without the milk part and Neptune practically giving her oral sex but with panties on.

And then Noire screamed in terror.

“M-make it stop, please! W-why are my darkest fantasies out in the open being seen by millions of people!?”

“They seem to like it.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” Despite everything she still watched the video to the end.

“Hey Noire! I came to play!” Neptune blasted into the room again.

The pretty Lastation girls fell back into a trance, with their eyes turning into colorful spirals.

“Make it stop my dear Noire? We're just getting started, and this time I brought Nepgear.”

==The End==

**Author's Note:**

> Was Nepgear hypnotized or she willingly came to have fun with Uni? The choice is yours.


End file.
